Rick Grimes (Serial TV)
Rick Grimes - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu The Walking Dead. Protagonista i ocalały z apokalipsy, mąż Lori i ojciec Carla. Jest policjantem, pracował jako zastępca szeryfa w King County, został ranny podczas pełnienia obowiązków służbowych i zapadł w śpiączkę, obudził się po wybuchu apokalipsy w świecie opanowanym przez zombie. Następnie wyruszył do Atlanty aby odnaleźć swoją rodzinę, która mogła udać się tam w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego schronienia. Po odnalezieniu Lori i Carla dołącza do grupy ocalałych i stopniowo staje się ich przywódcą i liderem. Charakterystyka Rick to mężczyzna o białej karnacji z brązowymi włosami i zarostem.bRick jest zwykle spokojnym, mądrym człowiekiem, a także dobrym przyjacielem i ojcem, ale często postępował zgodnie z własnymi zasadami moralnymi, co niejednokrotnie powodowało sprzeczki w grupie i narastający stres. W przeciwieństwie do Shane'a jest także naturalnym liderem - to jeden z powodów, który doprowadzał do kłótni pomiędzy nimi. Rick posiada umiejętność udźwignięcia na sobie odpowiedzialności za wiele ludzkich istnień, stawia sobie jednak cele, które wydają się niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Pomimo wad jego zdolności walki i opieka nad wszystkimi członkami grupy pozwoliła mu przejąć w niej rolę lidera. Widać, że bardzo troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół i stara się, aby czuli się dobrze, niejednokrotnie pomaga też nieznajomym. Niestety, w pewnym momencie psychika Ricka sypie się, zwłaszcza po śmierci Lori. Mimo to Rick był w stanie wykorzystać swoje zdolności przywódcze i bojowe, aby utrzymać ludzi przy życiu przez wiele miesięcy od opuszczenia farmy, udało mu się także odnaleźć więzienie. Przy użyciu pozornie rozpaczliwej taktyki udało im się znaleźć schronienie po tułaczce, która trwała całą zimę. Po śmierci żony Rick staje się bardzo niestabilny emocjonalnie, jest tak aż do momentu, gdy dowiaduje się o istnieniu Woodbury. Mimo, że po śmierci Andrei i zniknięciu Gubernatora Rick zrezygnował z roli przywódcy, to ludzie i tak liczyli na jego zdanie w większości spraw. Po utracie więzienia ponownie staje się liderem grupy. Przed apokalipsą King County, Georgia Rick i Shane byli przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Miał kilka dziewczyn w czasach liceum, w przeciwieństwie do Shane'a, który zawsze cieszył się powodzeniem kobiet. Oboje poszli razem na studia policyjne, i pracowali w oddziale szeryfa King County. On i Lori spotkali się w młodym wieku i chodzili na randki, wkrótce pobrali się i mieli razem syna, Carla. Żyli jak typowa, podmiejska rodzina. Z czasem, kiedy Carl dorastał, małżeństwo państwa Grimes stawało się coraz bardziej napięte. Po jakimś czasie zaczął odnosić się z dystansem do swojej żony, nie chciał się otworzyć, a cały wolny czas poświęcał pracy. Po apokalipsie :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 1 "Days Gone Bye" Rick i Shane rozmawiają o kobietach i problemach życiowych w radiowozie, gdy nagle dostają komunikat o pościgu za dwoma bandytami. Jadą na blokadę policyjną, gdzie tam szykują się do aresztowania kryminalistów. Po wypadnięciu z drogi przez kolczatkę bandyci zaczynają pojedynczo wychodzić i strzelać do policjantów. Pierwszy przestępca ginie po paru strzałach, a drugi (ze strzelbą) omal nie trafia w Ricka. Dopiero trzeci bandyta z pistoletem go zranił, po czym zabija go Shane. Rick po tym trafia do szpitala, gdzie budzi się dopiero po miesiącu i widzi, że szpital (i całe miasteczko) jest opustoszałe. Przybywa do swego domu, by odnaleźć swą żonę i syna, jednak dom jest pusty. Po wyjściu siada na chodniku i macha do zombiego (myśląc, że to człowiek), po czym zostaje uderzony w głowę.W nocy poznaje Morgana i jego syna Duane'a, którzy mu wyjaśniają o tym, co się stało w czasie jego letargu.Następnego dnia jadą na posterunek, gdzie biorą gorący prysznic i broń, po czym daje Morganowi walkie-talkie i jedzie w kierunku Atlanty.Przedtem zabija zarażonych Leona Basseta i Hannah. Po drodze Rick zostawia radiowóz z powodu braku paliwa i idzie na pobliską farmę, gdzie (oprócz konia i rodziny Siggardów, którzy popełnili samobójstwo poprzez strzał w głowę) nie zastaje nikogo. "Guts" "Tell It to the Frogs" "Vatos" "Wildfire" "TS-19" Sezon 2 "What Lies Ahead" "Bloodletting" "Save the Last One" "Cherokee Rose" "Chupacabra" "Secrets" "Pretty Much Dead Already" "Nebraska" "Triggerfinger" "18 Miles Out" "Judge, Jury, Executioner" "Better Angels" "Beside the Dying Fire" Sezon 3 "Seed" "Sick" "Walk With Me" "Killer Within" "Say the Word" "Hounded" "When the Dead Come Knocking" "Made to Suffer" "The Suicide King" "Home" "I Ain't a Judas" "Clear" "Arrow on the Doorpost" "Prey" "This Sorrowful Life" "Welcome to the Tombs" Sezon 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" "Infected" "Isolation" "Indifference" "Internment" "Dead Weight" "Too Far Gone" "After" "Inmates" "Claimed" "Still" "Us" "A" Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" "Strangers" "Four Walls and a Roof" "Slabtown" Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Ricka: *Leon Basset (zombie) *Hannah (zombie) *Summer (zombie) *Sophia Peletier (zombie) *Dave * Shane Walsh *Tomas *Erin (zombie) *Thomas (przed przemianą w zombie) *Kilku mieszkańców więzienia(przed przemianą) *Charlie (zombie) *Lou *Joe *Dan *Alex *4 żołnierzy z Woodbury (żyjący i zombie) *około 10 mieszkańców Terminus (bezpośrednio i pośrednio przyczynił się do ich śmierci) *bob *niezliczona ilość zombie *Pete *Carter *Kilku wilków *Zbawca 1 *Eathan *Primo *najmniej czterech zbawców Relacje :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Ciekawostki * Jego bronią jest Colt Python, można to zaobserwować w większości odcinków serialu. * Historia Ricka (budzi się ze śpiączki podczas apokalipsy zombie) jest bardzo podobna do tej Jima z filmu Danny'ego Boyle'a 28 dni później. * Rick twierdzi, że jego grupa krwi to A+. * Rick zalicza się do trzech pozostałych przy życiu postaci, które pojawiły się w odcinku 1. Pozostałe dwie to Carli Morgan. * Rick ma obecnie najwięcej wystąpień w serii, drugi w rankingu jest jego syn. Porównania z komiksem *Rick jest starszy niż jego komiksowy odpowiednik. Ten z serialu jest w wieku późnej 30, natomiast komiksowy Rick ma 31 lat. *W komiksie to Rick na początku udał się do Woodbury, wraz z Michonne i Glenn'em, w wyniku pobytu tam stracił rękę. W serialu pierwszymi, które tam się udały były Michonne i Andrea, a Rick nadal ma obie ręce. *Jest na 2 miejscu pod względem liczby zabitych ludzi ich liczba wynosi ponad 35 a na 1 jest nadal Gubernator Zobacz również en:Rick Grimes (TV Series) de:Rick Grimes es:Rick Grimes ru:Рик Граймс (телесериал) fr:Rick Grimes (Série TV) da:Rick Grimes (TV-Serie) pt-br:Rick Grimes (TV) ja:リック・グライムズ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni